Harry Potter and the Final Battle
by Sma03
Summary: Harry and the Order of the Phoenix attampts at stoping Voldemort once and for all. New Order members, unexpected love, new and original characters, and... WHAT? Harry's got a sister with the Sight and doesn't know? R&R plez! {bats eyelashes}
1. Haunted

Harry Potter and the Final Battle  
  
Chapter 1: Haunted  
  
Disclaimer: Ok here we go...soooo much I don't own in this story.....1st off – J.K. owns H.P. and Co. The only characters I own are Tabitha Ann Potter (though I don't exactly own the last name...or 1st. explain later), Libby Kazuma, and Serenity Valentine. There's A LOT of Cowboy BeBop relations, as well as the opening to Final Fantasy X-2 (in stores now!) as you'll see in this chapter. I do however own the plot. YAY FOR ME! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a nice day outside. The type of day mothers would rip their dear child's computer monitor off their desk and out the window, yelling and screaming at them to go outside and save their eyesight. It was also the type of day to go see a concert, as many did. Those many were either lined up outside of a huge concert hall either to get their ticked from a scalper, crowded around big screen that had been set up in light of the events waiting for the show to start, or inside, screaming for the show to start.  
  
"Tabitha, are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, what if we get caught? Or worse..."  
  
A girl turned around to face her friend, her raven black hair swinging with her head. "Oh come on, Libby. Harry did say to make a distraction, right?" When Libby nodded, she continued, "I mean it's not like he actually specified what we were supposed to do. Now everyone get to your instruments! We have a show to start!"  
  
And so, with her last word, she turned back around, picked up her guitar and strapped it on. She then picked up a walkie-talkie and turned it on.  
  
Once the last of the guards was out cold, she pulled them all into a janitorial closet and locked the door with a simple locking charm, the only charm she used to follow her part of the plan. She didn't spend a whole year learning martial arts for nothing.  
  
"Hermione, we're all ready with the distraction. When should we start?"  
  
Hermione looked down at her waist, where her walkie-talkie was stashed in her pocket. Digging in she pulled it out, "Whenever you're ready. Just don't forget to be careful. Whatever you do, you can't be seen."  
  
There was a short pause and then: "Erm... right Hermie, whatever you say!"  
  
Before Hermione could tell her not to use that nickname, she heard the beep that told her she'd shut her walkie-talkie off  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cheers. Lots of them. In truth, Tabitha really wasn't planning on being true to her word Oh hell no. It just wasn't her style.  
  
As the curtain opened, the cheers became louder. Tabitha, Libby, Serenity and Ashley took the stage and their places, Serenity seating herself at her drum set, flashing Libby a helpful smile.  
  
Tabitha looked around the huge auditorium with pride. Not one seat was empty. She grinned. "Hello everyone and welcome!" More cheers. "This is a little song I like to call Haunted. Enjoy!"  
  
Libby began to play her keyboard, nervously biting her lip. What came out of her beloved instrument was a slow tune, and she was soon joined by the other instruments, except the drums.  
  
Taking her cue, Tabitha began to sing, slowly dragging the lyrics out of her mouth.  
  
"Lo-ng lost words whisper slow-ly to me  
  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
  
When all this time I've been so hol-low inside  
  
I know you're still there  
  
Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
fear-ing you, lov-ing you  
  
I won't let you pull me down  
  
Hun-ting you, I can smell you - alive  
  
You-r heart pounding in my hea-d  
  
Watching me, wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Sav-ing me, ra-ping me  
watching me"  
  
Everyone pulled together with an earth shattering solo. Little did they know, right then and there they were being watched by the three same people they would be running from when this was all over.  
"I thought I told you to warn them-"  
"I did! It's not my fault they don't want to listen!"  
"I have not idea what you're complaining about. I like it."  
"Look, let's just go and do what we were came here to do. Ron, there should be a trap door somewhere near the stage. And Hermione, check out the managers office. There must be something there. As for me, there must be something out back. You all under stand?" When they nodded, Harry didn't respond, simply took off for the back of the huge building.  
  
Everyone else sang while Tabitha backed them up, striking her guitar and losing herself in the music.  
  
watching me...wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
fearing you...loving you  
I won't let - you - pull – me - down  
  
The last notes were played and so ended the song, and the "distraction".  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"I thought I told you not to bee seen."  
  
Unfortunately for Tabitha and her "crew", they hadn't run fast enough. They were standing in the now empty concert hall, Harry and Tabitha glaring daggers at each other.  
  
"Would you lighten up?" complained Tabitha. "I think you're just jealous you have someone related to you who is famous in our world and the muggle world. Besides, it was a pretty awesome show."  
  
"She's right on that one," piped up Ron, who had been dancing from foot to foot, nervous to admit that he really had taken advantage of the excuse to take a closer look at the stage. "I mean, all those lights and – and – it was just so awesome Tabitha."  
  
Tabitha stopped glaring long enough to give Ron a thankful look before returning to Harry. "I see someone appreciates work of art. Besides" – she flashed him what she hoped was an innocent look – "it's not my fault I was seen. It's not like you told me why –"  
  
"You're right," said Harry, "I didn't tell you why. Wanna know why?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Because I didn't think you would do something as stupid as this and actually listen for once. Obviously I was wrong. And to be honest, I wasn't even expecting that sort of distraction... if you can even call it that. I was expecting more or less something to be blown up. Kids your age like that don't you?" He ran a hand through his unruly black hair and shook his head.  
  
Tabitha, not one to give up that easily looked to Hermione. "Well, what did you think of the show?"  
  
Hermione, who had stayed quiet during the exchange, jumped and looked to Harry and Ron for support. Ron seemed to be off in his own world, talking to Serenity, Libby, and Ashley while Harry looked at her expectantly, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"... er... well I really don't think I have an.. erm... opinion in this matter..." She looked at her watch and let out a false cry. "Oh! Look at the time!" She began rounding up Tabitha and her band, shooing a protesting Ron away. "You two better look under every floorboard here. You know how Moody gets when you don't. Besides," her face finally turned serious, "we're expecting someone today."  
  
And so, with that, she ordered everyone to apparate and then, with one last look at Harry and Ron, apparated herself.  
  
Chapter 2: (gimmie a song!!!!! THAT RELATES 2 THE CHAPTER....)  
  
Author's Note(s): Ok, as you can probably see, I've been having a few technical difficulties with the italics and paragraphs and that good stuff... so if anyone would mind helping me out that would be great! Anyway, you all know my disclaimer so on w/ the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco looked at the directions he had received via owl and looked at the building he was in front of, confirming the address. He was facing what he guessed was an old Japanese hotel, considering the design.  
  
"Better get this over with," he muttered and climbed the stoop and knocked on the door. When no one answered, Draco, and his extreme lack of patience, stepped inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tabitha and the youngest Weasley were getting ready to enjoy the backyard hot springs, something all women should pride the Japanese for.  
  
After the concert, Hermione, Tabitha, Serenity, Libby, and Ashley all came back home to find Ginny sitting at the worn dining room table, drinking a Cup-'o-Java Hermione had gotten her hooked on and reading the Daily Prophet. After a quick conversation, Serenity, Ashley and Libby apparated themselves home, only just passing the test with Tabitha a week before. Hermione ran out to run some quick errands leaving Ginny and Tabitha alone.  
  
After stripping down and wrapping themselves in a towel, they were about to step out through the sliding glass doors when they heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it!" called Ginny, but no answer.  
  
"WHO'S THERE!" Tabitha tried, but received no answer.  
  
"We'd better answer it. Hermione's not here, remember?"  
  
Looking to Ginny, Tabitha shrugged and they reluctantly pulled their clothes back on, grumbling all the way. Whoever had interrupted their "quiet pampering time" would have hell to pay.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco looked all through the house, passing a number of empty bedrooms, one of which he dropped his things off and continued his search for human life. He passed a kitchen and a living room, all looking like they were lived in but no one there.  
  
After searching the rest of the house, including a laundry room and a dining room full of dirty clothes and dishes, he finally went outside.  
  
He went out the way he came in and took a right, only to come across a brilliant patio full of furniture, all facing what looked like a pool. Upon his closer inspection, he saw that it was a hot springs.  
  
Grinning and looking around he undressed. What could be the harm in this when no one's around? he thought as he picked up a towel off a glass table and replaced it with his clothes. Absolutely nothing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well I guess no one was there," said Ginny.  
  
"No, really?" retorted Tabitha. "I just can't wait to hop into those hot springs. They do relieve stress right?"  
  
"That's what Hermione said."  
  
"Good."  
  
Finally reaching the changing room, they stripped for the second time, Tabitha much quicker with her lack of patience than Ginny, who learned what patience meant after years with six brothers and one bathroom.  
  
And so, Tabitha wrapped another towel around herself and went outside on her own, leaving Ginny by herself only to find a figure already soaking in the spring's brilliant waters. Who it was, she couldn't tell with all the steam. And so, figuring Hermione had returned, she walked over to the edge and stepped into the water, waving hello to "Hermione", who was a good five feet away from her, hidden in the steam.  
  
Tabitha closed her eyes and stretched. "Ah... the morning bath is always the best!"  
  
Draco was bewildered. Here was a girl, looking seventeen, who simply stepped into the hot springs without one word as to why he was there. Of course, there was a helluva lot of steam, but she obviously saw him there considering how she had greeted him. Then again, she could think he was someone else.  
  
"You know Hermie, I think you're right about these springs relieving stress. I fell better already!"  
  
Hermie? he thought. Hermie... Hermione... Granger!  
  
Now he was in trouble. She had swam so she now sat right next to him, and although she had her eyes closed, he knew he was caught.  
  
"I mean just five minutes ago I had the worst kink in my neck, but now," she put a hand on "Hermione's lap, "I feel..." Oh was he caught.  
  
She finally opened her eyes and looked down, then up to meet his face, her eyes narrowing. "Hermione?"  
  
Draco swallowed. "... um... actually..."  
  
"Oh... HEEEEEELP!"  
  
She shot up like a bullet and turned to face the stranger, who also stood up. "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
Smirking, Draco bowed and said, "Dra-"  
  
That was as far as he got however, for when he bowed, he bowed right into her breasts.  
  
Tabitha shook with anger and shoved him and punched him square in the nose, sending him flying back through the glass doors with so much force, she could swear she used magic.  
  
He slid once through the glass across the floor and tipped over a basket-bowl full of clothes right in front of another girl. Who it was he didn't care to look up, but he simply reached down to check his towel still covered him and he sat up.  
  
"Who's this?" The girl he'd slid in front of went to reach down to pick up the basket when his attacker came running up to the now shattered glass door.  
  
"Gin, don't touch him! He's a pervert!"  
  
"Gin" obliged. She snapped her hand back as if she received a shock.  
  
This only angered Draco even more. "I am not a perv!"  
  
In turn, this angered Tabitha and she went running towards him, minding the glass. He took off running, the basket full of clothes still over his head, out the glass screen door behind him, which had writing in black bold letters; Women's Bath.  
  
"Hey! Get back here with my fucking panties!" called Ginny as Tabitha ran out the same screen door and followed him down the hall.  
  
"Wait one second," Ginny muttered. "Was that..." A wicked grin spread across her face. "Oh this will be fun." 


	2. One Lonely Visitor

Chapter 2: One Lonely Stranger  
  
Author's Note(s): Ok, as you can probably see, I've been having a few technical difficulties with the italics and paragraphs and that good stuff... so if anyone would mind helping me out that would be great! Anyway, you all know my disclaimer so on w/ the story! O rite, disclaimer... the Hot Springs scenes in this ch. Comes from Love Hina... NOW on with the story!!  
  
Knew you were here,  
  
Sister confirms suspicions,  
  
And beside the note,  
  
You left on my bed  
  
Where I held you so close.  
  
Did you think I'd forget?  
  
Couldn't be more of a mess,  
  
For to breathe,  
  
Used to be another way,  
  
I'd take you in.  
  
Well it's time to wake up,  
  
And separate feelings  
  
That I keep falling into.  
  
Each seem like good reasons,  
  
That I feel a break down,  
  
I don't care if it shows up,  
  
I'm praying this for you,  
  
'Til it's answered I'll say.  
  
~One Lonely Visitor - Chevelle  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco looked at the directions he had received via owl and looked at the building he was in front of, confirming the address. He was facing what he guessed was an old Japanese hotel, considering the design.  
  
"Better get this over with," he muttered and climbed the stoop and knocked on the door. When no one answered, Draco, and his extreme lack of patience, stepped inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tabitha and the youngest Weasley were getting ready to enjoy the backyard hot springs, something all women should pride the Japanese for.  
  
After the concert, Hermione, Tabitha, Serenity, Libby, and Ashley all came back home to find Ginny sitting at the worn dining room table, drinking a Cup-'o-Java Hermione had gotten her hooked on and reading the Daily Prophet. After a quick conversation, Serenity, Ashley and Libby apparated themselves home, only just passing the test with Tabitha a week before. Hermione ran out to run some quick errands leaving Ginny and Tabitha alone.  
  
After stripping down and wrapping themselves in a towel, they were about to step out through the sliding glass doors when they heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it!" called Ginny, but no answer.  
  
"WHO'S THERE!" Tabitha tried, but received no answer.  
  
"We'd better answer it. Hermione's not here, remember?"  
  
Looking to Ginny, Tabitha shrugged and they reluctantly pulled their clothes back on, grumbling all the way. Whoever had interrupted their "quiet pampering time" would have hell to pay.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco looked all through the house, passing a number of empty bedrooms, one of which he dropped his things off and continued his search for human life. He passed a kitchen and a living room, all looking like they were lived in but no one there.  
  
After searching the rest of the house, including a laundry room and a dining room full of dirty clothes and dishes, he finally went outside.  
  
He went out the way he came in and took a right, only to come across a brilliant patio full of furniture, all facing what looked like a pool. Upon his closer inspection, he saw that it was a hot springs.  
  
Grinning and looking around he undressed. What could be the harm in this when no one's around? he thought as he picked up a towel off a glass table and replaced it with his clothes. Absolutely nothing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well I guess no one was there," said Ginny.  
  
"No, really?" retorted Tabitha. "I just can't wait to hop into those hot springs. They do relieve stress right?"  
  
"That's what Hermione said."  
  
"Good."  
  
Finally reaching the changing room, they stripped for the second time, Tabitha much quicker with her lack of patience than Ginny, who learned what patience meant after years with six brothers and one bathroom.  
  
And so, Tabitha wrapped another towel around herself and went outside on her own, leaving Ginny by herself only to find a figure already soaking in the spring's brilliant waters. Who it was, she couldn't tell with all the steam. And so, figuring Hermione had returned, she walked over to the edge and stepped into the water, waving hello to "Hermione", who was a good five feet away from her, hidden in the steam.  
  
Tabitha closed her eyes and stretched. "Ah... the morning bath is always the best!"  
  
Draco was bewildered. Here was a girl, looking seventeen, who simply stepped into the hot springs without one word as to why he was there. Of course, there was a helluva lot of steam, but she obviously saw him there considering how she had greeted him. Then again, she could think he was someone else.  
  
"You know Hermie, I think you're right about these springs relieving stress. I fell better already!"  
  
Hermie? he thought. Hermie... Hermione... Granger!  
  
Now he was in trouble. She had swam so she now sat right next to him, and although she had her eyes closed, he knew he was caught.  
  
"I mean just five minutes ago I had the worst kink in my neck, but now," she put a hand on "Hermione's lap, "I feel..." Oh was he caught.  
  
She finally opened her eyes and looked down, then up to meet his face, her eyes narrowing. "Hermione?"  
  
Draco swallowed. "... um... actually..."  
  
"Oh... HEEEEEELP!"  
  
She shot up like a bullet and turned to face the stranger, who also stood up. "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
Smirking, Draco bowed and said, "Dra-"  
  
That was as far as he got however, for when he bowed, he bowed right into her breasts.  
  
Tabitha shook with anger and shoved him and punched him square in the nose, sending him flying back through the glass doors with so much force, she could swear she used magic.  
  
He slid once through the glass across the floor and tipped over a basket-bowl full of clothes right in front of another girl. Who it was he didn't care to look up, but he simply reached down to check his towel still covered him and he sat up.  
  
"Who's this?" The girl he'd slid in front of went to reach down to pick up the basket when his attacker came running up to the now shattered glass door.  
  
"Gin, don't touch him! He's a pervert!"  
  
"Gin" obliged. She snapped her hand back as if she received a shock.  
  
This only angered Draco even more. "I am not a perv!"  
  
In turn, this angered Tabitha and she went running towards him, minding the glass. He took off running, the basket full of clothes still over his head, out the glass screen door behind him, which had writing in black bold letters; Women's Bath.  
  
"Hey! Get back here with my fucking panties!" called Ginny as Tabitha ran out the same screen door and followed him down the hall.  
  
"Wait one second," Ginny muttered. "Was that..." A wicked grin spread across her face. "Oh this will be fun."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know I know...very short... I'm beginning to hate my story... I mean only 1 review! Maybe it's my summary... I'm open to suggestions!!  
  
Acknowledgements: That was the opening to Love Hina... yep... I think I've gone Otaku too... hm.... nothing else I can think of..  
  
Foxx666(----my ONLY reviewer... *sob*... tough crowd... 


	3. In the End

Notes:ok...only 3 reviews...greeeeeeeeat...o well...*sigh*... by the way... any of you all wondering what the hell my latest reviewer (dogluva9200 – who doesn't even have a dog by the way!!!!!) meant by "...That's for flicking me in the car..." weeeeeeeeeeell... her sis is 1 of my bf and when her parents were driving me home 1 day we stopped so we could pick dogluva9200 – who will remain nameless *coughchelseacough – and she – stupidly – decided to sit in front of me... sooooooo since she didn't even say hello to me so I POKED NOT FLICKED!! the back of her head... yea... not that there's ne1 reading this any way...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
One thing / I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
  
To remind myself how  
  
I tried so hard  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
  
Acting like I was part of your property  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
  
Things aren't the way they were before  
  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
  
Not that you knew me back then  
  
But it all comes back to me  
  
In the end  
  
~Linkin Park~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ouch! Oh... hey Ginny. What's wrong? You look out of breath."  
  
Hermione was home. And to think, only five minutes since... well... Ginny had quickly gotten dressed and ran to catch Hermione at the top of the long staircase that lead up to the old hotel. Luckily and unluckily for Ginny, Hermione had already gotten home and while running around a sharp corner, ran straight into Hermione, the grocery bags she was holding gone flying.  
  
"Oh Hermione, you see," Ginny started, choosing her words carefully, "while Tabitha and I were getting ready to take a nice long hot bath, we... er... well... we encountered someone else already in the springs... of the opposite... er... gender."  
  
Hermione looked up, her hand hovering above an orange. "Well... where's Tabitha?"  
  
"She's after the perv right now."  
  
Hermione quirked a brow. "And... who was it?"  
  
"Um... do you remember that person who was supposed to be coming today?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Weeell... think Hermione." Ginny waited.  
  
"Ginny what are you talking abou –"It suddenly clicked in for Hermione. She abandoned the spilt food and went running down the hall to catch – "TABITHA!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco had never run so much in his life. After entering his third lap running around the house, failing to catch his clothes both times, he'd finally let one thing sink in: damn this bitch can run fast.  
  
The chase was finally ended when Granger came running out of the house in perfect timing to surprise tackle whatever – her – name – was to the ground, flashing some goods at Draco.  
  
His legs numb, he collapsed to the ground onto his back allowing the sweet summer sun bathe his quickly rising and falling stomach, his eyes closed, listening to the explanation Granger was giving that crazy bitch.  
  
It was a short while until he saw the orange glow that was the sun filtering through his eyelids disappear. He opened them to find the both of then standing over him, Granger bent at the waist, hands on her knees and the other standing, arms crossed, still, much to his enjoyment, towel clad just like him.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looky here what the cat dragged in."  
  
Draco turned his attention to who was speaking. Hermione. Granger. He smirked. My how she had changed. Sure, she still looked exactly the same as she did in her seventh year, why she changed the way she looked he didn't really care nor did it matter considering it was an obvious change for the better. All he knew was something happened over the summer prior to seventh year, about a week after she got back from sixth, and as his father had told him, the mudbloods parents are dead. That was all he heard.  
  
He gave her a full body sweep, the one that made every female specimen sink to her knees. Not this one however. He pictured her against the last time he'd seen her before the change and immediately pointed out the biggest change: gone was the puffy hair, now cut an inch above the shoulder. His eyes raked lower. She was a late bloomer; her chest proved it to anyone who saw her in her early and mid teens, as did her perfectly curved hips that followed her flat stomach. Her legs were long, the source to her 5'11'' height.  
  
He propped himself up on his elbows and crossed his legs and put on his famous smirk. "Well, Merlin Granger, if this is your welcoming committee" – his eyes flicked over the girl behind her, whose attention was now on him –"then I might as well take it as a heed to leave."  
  
Granger didn't miss a beat; "Well if you wanna leave, then, after seeing that" – her eyes flick to his southern regions – "then I'd have to laugh you down those steps." She nodded her head to the steps that led down the hill and into town.  
  
His eyes flicked south to find his other brain had come out to say "hi". He scrambled to his feet, Granger chuckling and the girl behind her laughing it all up. He scowled at her. "What's your problem? Never seen one before?"  
  
She looked visibly unphased, minus the eyes that flashed quickly. Emerald green. Beautiful, he thought. She kept smiling, however, and raised an eyebrow. "Trust me hun, I've seen more than you know." She turned to Hermione, whose laughter had died. She crossed her arms to the back of her head. "Tell Gin I'm sorry to have to cancel our little outing, 'kay Hermie?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "How many times have I told you to not call me that?"  
  
The other one obviously didn't care, as she turned and walked away, waving three fingers at Hermione, who sighed.  
  
Draco watched her walk away until she turned the corner. "What the hell is her problem? And her name in that case."  
  
"Name's Tabitha. I think I'll let her decide whether or not she'll tell you her last name. Anyway... Harry and Ron should be back anytime now." And so, with that last note, she walked away, back inside.  
  
Draco rounded the house, using the same path "Tabitha" did on her way in. Speaking of her, she was now fully clothed in a tank top and jean shorts, outside of the not repaired glass sliding door facing the springs. She turned when she heard someone approaching and scowled when she saw who it was.  
  
"What?" her question came out as a snap. "Come looking for some more fun?"  
  
Draco matched her scowl. "Actually I was looking for my clothes." He gestured to the glass table that his clothes still occupied. He picked them up and put on his boxers and pants and was about to turn to leave when she called out to him.  
  
"You know, what's your problem?"  
  
He turned on his heel, quick as lightening to find him face to face with her. "My only problem right now is you, Tabitha. Which by the way, what exactly is your last name?"  
  
Tabitha grinned. "Nope. Not tellin'."  
  
This made Draco curious. "And why not?"  
  
"People act differently when they learn my name. My real name. I'm adopted see. My adoptive name is Yoko. Japanese. My adoptive parents were and they owned this very hotel. Passed through generations. But my real name... well I don't think you're ready."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
She looked him straight in the eye. He saw her emerald ones soften. "You have very unique eyes. A pretty shade of gray." She stared into his eyes until she seemed to wake up. She wasn't one to embarrass very easily considering she didn't blush, but she backed away and cleared her throat and her grin returned. "Very well then. You wish to know my name?" He nodded. "Then you'll have to guess it. It rhymes with Porter."  
  
Draco stared at her confused. Porter... Morter... Chorter... aw hell... there were zillions of last names out there that rhymed with Porter.  
  
Ginny appeared in the glass doorway. "Harry and Ron are back."  
  
Tabitha followed Ginny and Draco followed, throwing his shirt on. Ginny led them through a long narrow hallway painted an ugly pink color. Tabitha had chased him through this hall before. He even saw a hole in the wall he'd smashed into when Tabitha had tried to trip him up.  
  
Before they could continue, Tabitha called over her shoulder, "Look behind you and read the door."  
  
Draco looked and swore under his breath. There, painted clearly on the glass door they walked out of, were the words WOMENS BATH.  
  
Tabitha chuckled lightly.  
  
They continued down the hall to where the hall ended and it opened up to a foyer. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all standing there talking. When the three walked in, Tabitha greeted the two, as did Ginny. When it came time for Draco to say hello, he nodded at each of them. "Hullo Weasly, Potter."  
  
That's when it hit him. "Porter... Potter... Porter-Potter-Porter- Potter...!" He continued to splutter incoherent babble.  
  
Harry turned to Tabitha. "What the hell did you do to him?"  
  
"...but I thought... parents are dead..."  
  
Tabitha held her hands up defensively. "I didn't do anything!"  
  
"...there can't be... how can there be..."  
  
"Well you obviously did something!"  
  
"... and she's only seventeen... that's two whole years... I... TWO!"  
  
"Well I kinda... sorta... may have... hinted toward my last name."  
  
Before Harry could continue, Draco shouted his last words, "HOW THE FUCK...!" before collapsing in a dead faint. 


	4. Author's Note

bDear Reader(s),  
  
Ok people, here's the deal in why I haven't updated in sooo long... you see, I have a majority of the most important scenes in my head, but simply no way to put them into words without hating them, as I've already done with the 1st chapter... shudder... but I'm basically over it and I've decided not to touch that first chapter... it took a brilliant amount of will power I'll have you all know... but back to the main problem: as I've said, I've been having troubles deciding exactly what to write for those scenes, I've also been having an enormous amount of trouble trying to tie all these scenes together, as that's what I've been stuck on for some time now. Chances are I might now update until my school year has officially ended and I can empty my head of all these unnecessary math equations and historical tidbits and enough room to think clearly...  
  
So thank you all... what's the tally? 5? All 5 of my readers who are reading this... and I suppose if more people would review it could encourage me just a tad... {cough} 


End file.
